


Day 17: Mistletoe

by thevenbluewrites



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Digital Art, Digital Painting, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevenbluewrites/pseuds/thevenbluewrites
Summary: Finally drew my boys again....
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Walking In A Blakefield Wonderland





	Day 17: Mistletoe

Aha! Another project coming along fantastically. Everyone on this server is just so damn talented and I hope you all appreciate this.  
This is more comic-like to my other artworks but I wanted to try something new. It ended up looking like a Christmas card which is just the vibe I was going for.

Anyway, Alexa play all I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey...

https://imgur.com/uKCR76c


End file.
